Subject 17
by Katarena
Summary: One minute he was there and the next he was gone.


**Subject 17**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own anything.**

One moment he was there and the next he was gone.

xxx

It all started on a Friday afternoon, when a familiar sound suddenly interrupted the silence of the lair.

" _MIKEY!"_

Mikey had been waiting for the sound all day. He quickly dropped the comic he'd been reading and dashed for the safety of the door, just as Don emerged from his lab to see what the commotion had been about _this_ time.

Raph towered in the doorway of the kitchen, fists and teeth clenched. He was covered from head to toe in coffee granules.

"Yeah, next time I'm gonna give you somethin' you can _really_ laugh about, shell-fer-brains!" Raph yelled after his fleeing brother. Don noticed that he didn't seem to want to chase after Mikey, which was extremely rare and probably meant he had revenge planned at some point. Chases between Mikey and Raph were always interesting to watch: Mikey was faster, but Raph was stronger and the outcome always seemed to depend on how big a head start Mikey had.

For a moment, Don wondered if _he'd_ been the target of the prank before remembering he and Raph drank different beverages.

"Why does the doofus always prank _me?"_ Raph muttered as he brushed the last of the granules off his shoulders.

"Well, you are very easy to annoy." Don walked out of his bedroom, still carrying the screwdriver he'd been using. "And it's not just you, Raph. Mikey pranks _all_ of us - well, not Master Splinter, he wouldn't dare do that - but you do seem to be his favourite target."

"Remember when the shellhead glued your tools so your hands stuck to them?"

"Yes! I always check my tools before I use them just to make..."

And then the lair was gone.

Don found himself in a cold white room, with pieces of silver machinery scattered about on the floor. A smooth voice addressed him.

"Good morning, Donatello. Sorry - its afternoon where you're from, isn't it? I do apologise."

xxx

The screwdriver clattered to the floor.

For a moment Raph just stood there, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Don had completely vanished. He had just been standing in front of Raph and now he was gone.

"Raphael? What is the matter, my son?"

"...Don's gone."

xxx

 _Entry 1_

Subject 17's reaction on arrival was normal. He was confused and afraid; he even tried to attack me before realising that he was facing a hologram.

I explained the task: that he was to build a machine using _all_ of the items and tools given to him. Once that was done, he would be returned home. Naturally, Subject 17 asked me how long that would take. He was unhappy when he learned that the shortest record was five months.

I explained that my choice was between him and a young man named Walter O'Brien. O'Brien has the fourth highest IQ ever recorded on Earth; I do not know quite high an IQ Subject 17 possesses, but it must be equal to or higher than O'Brien's. He is certainly perceptive: He took note of my words and demanded to know how many others I had _'done this to'_.

He told me his family would notice that he had disappeared. As with the other Subjects, he pleaded with me to let him go; he even said something terrible would happen if he was not returned.

When I repeated that he could go home once the task was done, he asked me what the machine in question was and why I wanted him to build it. Again, this shows good levels of perception and curiosity. I am intrigued to see if he can break Subject 6's record.

xxx

"What do you mean, he's _gone?"_

"Do I have to repeat myself, Leo?" Raph yelled. "Don is gone. He ain't here!" His tone was angry, but Leo could see the terror in his eyes.

"So where the shell _is_ he?" Mikey's voice was trembling. His eyes darted between his older brothers and his sensei, hoping for guidance and reassurance.

They looked as lost and uncertain as he was.

xxx

 _Entry 2_

Subject 17 has spent the past few hours familiarising himself with the tools and equipment he has been provided with. He seems perfectly capable of handling them, which hopefully means there is no danger of hands or limbs being severed. It took me a long time to clean the room after Subject 9's accident.

xxx

They had tried everything.

They spent hours in the Battle Shell, driving around the maze that was New York.

They tried calling April and Casey, but they hadn't seen Don either.

They wandered the sewers, calling out his name. The only answers were their own voices echoing in the darkness.

xxx

 _Entry 3_

I believe Subject 17 may be a mechanical prodigy. He is certainly the most skilled at construction and his knowledge of machines is exceptional.

He did, however, ask if he could contact his family and let them know he was all right. Only seven of the other Subjects have done that. Were it not for the rules of this experiment, I would have let them.

Subject 17 became quite distressed when informed of this.

xxx

"My scanners have picked up faint levels of residual energy."

"What kind is it, Professor?" Leo asked.

"It is similar to the energy that remains after a teleportal device is used."

"Are you tellin' us Donnie _teleported away_?" Raph yelled. "He doesn't even _have_ a teleporter or whatever the shell they are!"

"Maybe he would not have to," interrupted Leatherhead in his deep, sonorous voice. "It is possible for a device to transport more than one individual, if it is powerful enough. What I do not understand is why there was no warning. Most teleportal devices are not soundless."

"Don't those things involve a big flashing light of some kind?" Mikey added. "I mean, when Usagi and Gen visited, that portal made our home look like something out of _Alien_."

"Technology is something that evolves constantly. Somebody may have created a device that locked onto Donatello and transported him without attracting attention." Leatherhead looked at each of the Turtles and their sensei in turn.

"But why would this person want to take my son?" Splinter's paws clutched his walking stick so tightly that it trembled.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Why do you think that, Raphael?"

"Well, think about it. Just how clever is this guy? If he doesn't want Donnie for his mind, what does he want him for? And why did he take _just him_ and not the rest of us?"

xxx

 _Entry 4_

"Please can I contact my family? I know you said it's against the rules, but I have to tell them I'm OK! You don't understand - they'll think I've abandoned them!"

xxx

Mikey spent three hours looking for Don in the sewers. He had slipped out while Leo and Raph were arguing and Sensei was ordering them to calm down.

Nothing.

On his way back, he sat beneath an old corroded pipe, wrapped his arms around his knees and cried silently. Cold damp soaked into his skin. Then he stood up and wiped his face dry.

He stepped out of the shadows to see Raph in the middle of the tunnel. The older Turtle immediately took out his Shell Cell and muttered, "Found 'm." Then he marched up to Mikey, grabbed him by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. Raph carried his kicking and yelling brother all the way back to the lair, into his room and threw him roughly onto the bed, dislodging three comics and Klunk in the process.

"Do that again and I'll _break your legs,"_ he hissed. "Got it, Mikey?"

Something inside Mikey snapped. "Oh yeah?" He jumped off the bed and glared into Raph's eyes. "You're not the boss of me, Raphie! Quit telling me what to do!" And he shoved him with all his might.

Raph punched him.

When Leo and Splinter came back, both brothers had black eyes and Mikey had a split lip. Raph stalked off to vent the rest of his frustration on his punching-bag.

A single tear furrowed Splinter's grey fur. _Donatello, wherever you are, please come home. Your brothers need you...and so do I._

xxx

 _Entry 5_

Subject 17 is showing signs of ill health. He has lost a considerable amount of weight and has been ignoring a lot of the sustenance given to him in favour of work. He is also choosing to have very little sleep. Occasionally, he will collapse unconscious and resume work almost as soon as he wakes up.

This is clearly not affecting his progress on the machine, which is spectacular. None of the other Subjects have shown such determination.

I was right to choose him over O'Brien. He may be by far the most impressive of all the Subjects so far.

He is possibly the rarest specimen I will ever study. Had it not been for the trial of Ch'rell, I would never have heard of these four mutated reptiles. There are no females of the species, which means they will almost certainly be the last of their kind.

(Note: consider rare interspecies breeding as a possible future experiment.)

xxx

"I'm sorry, Leonardo," Mortu said sadly, "but we have been unable to track the energy. The data given to us by Leatherhead and the Professor has proven worthless. We have never encountered anything like this before."

" _Then what good are you?"_ Leo screamed.

xxx

 _Entry 6_

Today Subject 17 discovered he had left out a small but vital part of the machine. His response was to throw his tools across the room and destroy the box they were contained in. He quickly gained control of his emotions and began to dismantle the correct part of the machine to make the necessary amendments.

I have noticed something very interesting. His anxiety for his family has not disappeared. I had not considered that the families of my Subjects would be concerned for them. Perhaps that would be an intriguing psychological experiment: take away a member of a family that has a very strong bond and see how the others react.

But this study must be completed first.

xxx

Every day, April and Casey would call in the hope of news.

Every day, they were told there was none.

Every day, Splinter would watch as his three sons interacted less and less with each other, and fight against his despair.

But they did not give up hope.

xxx

 _Entry 7_

"I've done it. It's finished."

...

"I said I'm done! The machine's finished! You can let me go now."

...

"I've done what you wanted me to! I have to go home! Please let me go!"

...

" _Please..."_

(Subject 17 starts weeping uncontrollably)

xxx

Raph slashed his punching-bag open and sawdust spilled over the floor. This was the fifth bag in a week that he had destroyed. He snarled in frustration and shoved his sais back in his belt.

His muscles burned and his fists ached. He had been hammering at the bag for two hours straight before finally losing patience and attacking it with his sais. Now he was thirsty and exhausted.

He prowled past the silent TV screens and into the kitchen, where he poured himself two generous glasses of water. He was relieved to see that nobody else was there.

What was happening to his family? What was wrong with them?

Raph knew exactly what was wrong with them: Don wasn't there. Even when he didn't speak, they always knew he was with them. He was the cool and calm presence that soothed the fire of Raph's temper and checked the whirlwind that was Mikey; Leo's firm and solid leadership wasn't the same without Don's quick, flowing mind.

Raph downed the last of the water, gave a shuddering sigh and headed back to his room. He passed the screens again...

...just in time to feel his heart stop.

Don was lying on the floor, in the exact same spot he had been before he'd disappeared. His olive skin was an unhealthy grey-green and he was a lot thinner than before. His eyes were closed and he was completely motionless.

Raph screamed. Don's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, eyes wide as he stared about him in bewilderment and then realisation. He tried to scramble to his feet as he saw his brother racing towards him, but Raph was quicker. He scooped Don completely off the ground and into his arms, clutching him tightly to his chest.

"You're back!" he said, looking into Don's face. "You're back! You're home!" Then he took a deep breath and yelled out: _"Leo! Mikey! Master Splinter!"_

They were already running, alerted by Raph's cry. All three came to a halt at the sight of their lost one, held bridal-style in Raph's powerful arms.

Mikey was the first to move. He darted forwards while crying out Don's name; Raph slid Don to the floor just in time for the orange-banded hurricane to collide with him. Mikey threw his arms around Don's waist, buried his face in his shoulder and burst into tears. Don ran his hands up and down Mikey's left arm repeatedly before returning the hug.

"Don't ever go away again, Donnie!" Mikey's voice was muffled by sobs and Don's shoulder.

"I won't, Mikey, I won't..."

Leo felt a touch on his elbow. Splinter nodded and smiled, urging his oldest son forwards just as Mikey let go of Don and stood aside.

All Leo had to do was open his arms.

xxx

 _Entry 8_

Time taken: 3 months and 10 days.

Subject 18 to be picked up at 08:00 hours.

xxx

They didn't let Don out of their sight for two weeks.

He seemed to want to stay particularly close to Splinter. He wasn't clingy, but would often glance at his sensei as if to make sure he was really there.

He answered the questions as best as he could. No, he didn't know the name of his kidnapper because he had never been told his name. No, he didn't know if it was even a person. Yes, he was probably going to do this to someone else.

When Mortu made contact again, Don gave a description of his abductor but said that it might not do any good as he was only shown a hologram once and hadn't had any contact with him after that. The description was circulated throughout the galaxy in the hope of locating the perpetrator, but Don privately thought his mysterious abductor would stay just that - a mystery.

When Don asked what had happened in his absence, everyone went quiet and glanced at each other. The other three Turtles looked ashamed. Splinter was quick to reassure them all that nothing serious had occurred and that they were all back together again, which was what truly mattered.

Slowly, very slowly, Don began to gain back the weight he had lost. Sometimes in the night he would wake up to see one of his brothers drifting away from his bedside, like a protective shadow.

Things were bound to change at some point.

Maybe Mikey had realised he hadn't pulled a prank for a while. Maybe he decided enough was enough, that things had been far too quiet for a while and it was time to get back to normal. Or maybe he remembered Raph throwing him over his shoulder and wanted a little payback.

" _MIKEY!"_

Raph ran out of the kitchen and towards his youngest brother, who didn't get the excellent head start he had the last time. Coffee granules were scattered on the floor as the chase began.

The capture was inevitable. Raph launched himself at Mikey's back and tackled him to the floor. "Gotcha! Remember I said I'd give you something to _really_ laugh about?"

"Um...no?"

Raph flipped Mikey onto his back, pinned his legs with one knee and tickled him.

"Noooo! Raph! No fair! No fair!" Mikey squealed and struggled, twisting about in an attempt to escape. "Leo! Donnie! _Help!"_

Don emerged from his lab and watched, grinning as Mikey's pleas turned into giggles. It was so, so good to be home.

"I don't know what you think is so funny, Donatello." Leo was standing a little way away from him, arms folded. "You're next."

Splinter listened to the sound of his sons' laughter, and smiled.

 **END.**


End file.
